Little Yachiru's Big Secret
by Anime Pwns You
Summary: Every one has secrets. Even our favorite fun loving pink haired Yachiru has a few of her sleeve. The first few chapters are sad but it will be funny and crackish. Ready to be shocked and amazed. M in later chapter from language and lemons. Yay lemons!
1. Yay Party Right?

Anime Pwns You: Yay my first fan fiction! I don't care if you flame because you can step off! Okay…little off subject normaly I'm not like that, anyway this is about one of my favorite Bleach characters Yachiru. Everyone has secrets right? Even you…yes you. Anyway, this is Yachiru's **secret**. The story will go on after the secret is reveled, so don't worry. Lots of surprises some wtf others…kinky…I'll leave it at that. *evil smirk* Yachiru would you please.

Yachiru: She does own Bleach. If she did *evil smirk* lots of yoai and all that other…stuff.

Enjoy!

******************************************************************************

Little Yachiru's Big Secret

Chapter 1: Yay Party! …Right?

In the middle of the Shinigami Woman's Association's meeting.

"Everyone, I have a important announcement to make…" all eyes were on the vice president of the SWA, Nanao Ise, she begun again "It is President Yachiru's birthday next Tuesday…"

"I didn't know that!" Rangiku said while her eyes sparkled in anticipation.

"How old are you going to be?" Unohana asked truly curious. All eyes shifted to Yachiru who shifted uncomfortably in her chair. No one truly knew how old she was, not even Kenpachi himself.

"Tw…" she quickly covered her own mouth, "I mean…ten, yeah ten I was about to say twelve silly me!" she laughed nervously. Everyone stared at her suspiciously, expect for Rangiku how seem oblivious to the tension or Yachiru nervousness.

"Yeah, the big 1 0, one decade old go for you!" Rangiku loudly cheered. They stared at her with that 'wtf face'.

"Are you drunk again." Nemu said in her normal mono tone… it was more of a statement than a question.

"What me?" she pointed to herself. She tried to act innocent and they gave her that face that says 'yeah right'.

Yachiru took this opportunity while they were distracted to quickly say "Meeting over." before anyone could protest she was gone. The all stared at the still spinning chair exchanging worried and suspicious glances.

****************************************************************************************************************** Yachiru slowed her pace to a walk. Breathing a sigh she went off into her thoughts. _"Spill the beans, will you! Stupid, stupid, stupid…that was __**to **__close!" _She mentally yelled at herself. _"I wish I could tell somebody...anybody. I wish I could tell Kenny. What will they think of me…will they do what my village did?" _She winced at the memory.

She was too caught up in her thoughts to watch where she was going. She bumped into something…hard. It knocked her down on her butt. She rubs her now sore butt and looked up.

That something was a someone and that someone was the last person she wanted to see at the moment. Her eyes widened and she gasped.

******************************************************************************************************************  
Anime Pwns You: How do you like Yachiru?

Yachiru: I hate it, I'm all depressed. I thought birthdays were fun, not sad! Wait...who did I bump into?! Was it pedafiel?! I'm scared of pedafiels! I need a adult! I need a adult!

Anime Pws You: *flails arms in panic* Calm down, calm down, no pedafiel! *sigh* Have a cookie. * holds out cookie*

Yachiru:*bites cookie from hand* mmmm…snickers doddle.

Anime Pwns You: Hey, watch the fingers! *quickly pulls back hand and checks to see if she has five fingers* Anyways…for each review Yachiru gets a cookie!

Yachiru: *eyes widen and gasps* REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!

Anime Pwns You: That's the spirit! *tosses cookie in the air. Yachiru Frisbee catches the cookie* Clicky the button!


	2. The Truth Reveled

Anime Pwns You: Sorry for not updating for so long especial since it was on a little cliffhanger. I was trying to think how to make this chapter. I got the idea while watching Bleach today. *smiles evilly* It all comes together.

Yachiru: Who is the ped-?!

Anime Pwns You: *fails arms* For the last time it is not a pedafiel! Just read the disclaimer!

Yachiru: Kay…She doesn't own Bleach!

Anime Pwns You: *sighs* Thanks…now go bug Ichigo or someone, so I can write. *shoos her away*

Yachiru: *gasp* Ichi is here!

Anime Pwns You: He in the other story I'm writing right now…uh he has cookies too. *Yachiru runs out of the room to find him* That got her to leave…enjoy the story!

*****************************************************************************************

Little Yachiru's Big Secret

Chapter 2: The Truth Reveled

_Flashback_

_She was too caught up in her thoughts to watch where she was going. She bumped into something…hard. It knocked her down on her butt. She rubs her now sore butt and looked up. _

_That something was a someone and that someone was the last person she wanted to see at the moment. Her eyes widened and she gasped. It was…_

"K-Kenny." she stammered_. 'Was I real spacing that bad? I didn't even sense him come near me at all! I didn't even think we were in the same division! No more zoning out while walking! I got to act natural so he doesn't get suspicious…act natural now!'_ she was have a mental breakdown in her head. "Hi Kenny how are you doing today!" Her act was only half believable. He saw right through her façade.

"Are you okay..?" he asked suspicious.

"Never better!" she scratched the back of her head laughing nervously.

"I know your lying. You've been kind of spacey lastly…what the hell is wrong?" he asked studying her face.

When he said that you could almost see a dark cloud come over her head. "Could we talk about this somewhere more…private?" she asked sadly. She climbed on his back keeping her head down so that her hair covered her face. He has **never **seen her like. This made him want to know even more about what wrong with her.

******************************************************************************

They went the eleventh division barracks. Yachiru sat down on her bed and lifted her head to meet eyes with Kenpachi. She began "I knew this day would come, I wished it hadn't. It's a long story with some memories I wish I could forget…I'll start at the beginning…" she sighed.

"…I was born a healthy baby, both of my parents were happy. My parents originally named me Kayome. Everything seemed normal…Four years after I was born my parents started to notice that I wasn't growing normally. I was four but I looked no bigger than two year old. Nobody knew what was wrong with me. It was like I was stuck in that age. The villagers were scared of me and thought I was a freak. They out casted my family and tried to make our life a live hell by pelting us with stones and make horrible comments about our heritage…I had no friends. But as long as I had my parents I was happy. But I guess the saying 'things get worse, before they get better' is true." she laughed darkly. She continued.

"When I was nine the villagers took away the only thing I had in life…my parents. The village began to think I was some sort of demon or something, and believed it. Having pink hair didn't really help much…After the whole village was convinced they ganged up on us with the intent to kill. My father carried me as we ran deep into the woods; making turns every now and then… After running for almost an hour my parents saw they weren't giving up anytime soon…My mother spotted a tree that was hollowed out with a hole big enough for me to fit though. They gave me a kiss goodbye and told me they that they loved me. I was told to go in the tree and not to come out no matter what. So, I went in the tree…I wanted to cry when they left, but I knew the villagers would find me if I did.

"It was merely moments before I heard my mother scream bloody murder. I flinched at the noise. I couldn't help but peek out the hole…They weren't far way, still in seeing distance. I watched as the beat and cut my parents to death. They yelled at my parents to tell them where I was, but they wouldn't do it. I watched as they dragged my mother's limp and beaten body by her pink hair. I sobbed quietly in the tree. My parent lost their lives protecting me. I had lost everything I ever had…I sat there for what seemed like an eternity. Then I heard the cries of the same men that killed my parents. But it was different this time. It wasn't a cry of anger; it was a cry of pain and fear…It didn't scare me. I actually kind of liked the sound.

"My curiosity got the better of me and I crawled out of the tree. I followed the sound of the men. When I got ten feet away from the cries, they stopped. All was silent in the forest. I went through the bushes into a clearing…In that clearing I saw a man with long black hair, covered in his own blood and the blood of men…That's the day I meet you Kenny." she smiled weakly. Kenpachi looked wide eyed at her. "That day you killed the villagers that killed my family. You didn't know though. That's what made me claw over to you. I was about to say my thanks, but I spotted you sword…I wanted to touch it, to feel the blood of my enemies. Even though you told me it was sharp I still touched it. I looked at my hand. It felt good…Better than I ever thought. It was enough to laugh at. In fact I did giggle.

"That day I felt reborn, a new person. I wanted to start over my life with you. That's why I happily expected the name you gave me. I will always cherish the name my parents gave me, but from that day on I would be known as Yachiru Kusajishi…I noticed as I traveled with you I began to grow and got older…Now that I think about it, I think I grew because of your hugh amount of spiritual pressure. That made me forget about my size. But next week I'm going to be 21 years old. I don't think I'm going to get a bigger…That's my story." She finished.

******************************************************************************

Anime Pwns You: The next chapter is going to be Kenpachi's reaction…Hey where did he go.

Yachiru: *smiles* I told him Ichi was here!

Anime Pwns You: *says sarcastically* No wonder…That chapter was sad to write! It such a sad story, I think I'm welling up just thinking about!

Yachiru: I know! *cries*

Anime Pwns you: Be strong Yachiru! Be strong! *about to cry* If you think it sad, but you like the story, please tell me in a review!


End file.
